Císařství Koruny El'drijaké Wikia
… jsme stavitelé velkých paláců, hradů a katedrál. Velká města jsou pýchou naší země. Jsme ti, kteří ctí zákony přírody, naslouchají jim a učí se. Příroda v naši zemi k nám promlouvá a stala se pilířem naší kultury. Jsme ti, kteří se naučili zákonům magie, abychom ji mohli použít v náš prospěch. Vyrábíme magické krystaly tak, jak to nikdo jiný nesvede. Jsme to my, kdo postavil magické věže po celé planetě, abychom tak všem živým předložili dar harmonie přírody, která k nám promlouvá od té doby každým dnem, až dosud. Naučili jsme se opracovat dary země – železo, mramor, žula, zlato, to vše známe. Máme stroje schopné letu do nekonečných dálek. Lodě schopné proplout oceány. Nad námi všemi pak ochranou tlapu drží náš císař s celou armádou, jako vládce celého světa. Takoví jsme my… A tak dočtete knihu o historii naší země, sundáte svoje ego z lustru a oblíknete zbroj, protože hned za dveřmi je občanská válka. Vítejte v El’dře roku 44014 El. l.– současnost. Ještě před rokem bych se v poklidu procházel parkem podél řeky Series s krásným výhledem na katedrálu Znovuzrození. Teď, po atentátu na císaře krotím davy rebelů a potlačuji revoluci proti svoji vlastní existenci. Koruna mi na hlavě přistála ani nevím jak. Prostě se jednoho dne probudíte, všichni vám říkají pane a klaní se, div se nezlomí. Souhlasím s tím, že bezvládí v tak velké říši, jakou jsme, se nestrpí, ale zrovna o tohle jsme nikdy nestál. Ke dvoru bych se vůbec nedostal nebýt našeho “zesnulého“ císaře a mého dobrého přítele. A jak šel čas jmenoval mě vrchním generálem celé jeho armády. Trochu větší odpovědnost, než v jakou jsem kdy doufal, ale alespoň vás nikdo nenaháněl vidlemi a nebo vám nechtěl uříznout hlavu. Občas si připadám jako principál v obřím šapitó. Ze starých pořádků, které si pamatuji zbylo jen velmi málo. Už nejsme tím neohroženým národem, neporazitelnou armádou a pány celé planety. Musel jsem podstoupit ohromný kus země flyonům. Ano, přesně těm, nad kterými jsme před třemi lety slavili triumf. Plazit se před nimi po zemi jako had a doufat v jejich milosrdnost. Tohle, kdyby mi někdo řekl před rokem, zavřeli by ho do blázince. Děkuji Přírodě za CiAr a jeho ochranu. Bez něj by nám všem bylo mnohem hůře. Sebrali by nám nejen naše domovy, ale i životy. Mě tedy určitě. Přál bych si vystoupat po dlouhých schodech a postavit se před lid této země. Roztáhnou křídla a všem jim říct, že si zasloužíme i jiné věci než jen ponížení a smrt. Dokáží pochopit hněv a smutek svého císaře, když přišel o svou rodinu kvůli válce s flyony, avšak jsem si dosud myslel, že můj druh je lepší než zlo tohoto světa. Ve svém srdci si nosím spoustu lásky, odpuštění a porozumění. Nedokáži pochopit, proč jsem tak odlišný od svých. Můj císař přeci ví, kým doopravdy jsem. Sám mi propůjčil magický krystal, který nade mnou drží ochranou stráž, když skrývá má křídla. Kdyby ti venku věděli, kdo jim vládne, zle bych skončil… Po tom, co se stalo jsem již navždy odsouzen být lvem. Kdyby pro mne Askaru, tedy náš císař, neznamenal tolik, nic by mně zde nedrželo a já bych někde svobodně žil, jen tak bez cíle. Nemohu ale opustit jeho zem, kterou jsem se zavázal svým životem bránit. Tak sedím ve svém paláci, obehnán vysokou zdí se strážnými věžemi uprostřed města El’dry a čekám, až se vrátí a já vím, že se vrátí. Já i moji nejvěrnější víme, že je Askaru někde na severu v CiAru. Nedokážeme však pochopit, proč se ještě nevrátil do své země, když ho tady všichni potřebujeme. To, co já musím třikrát připomenout, jemu stačilo jen říct… Možná i proto nám CiArští přispěchali na pomoc. Nosím svůj magický krystal stále při sobě a čekám, kdy se mi Askaru ozve, snad to bude brzy a snad se toho dožiju… Z deníku Thedora Malawa, Sexten 22ho 44014 Links